pokemon one shot
by welcometodalolz
Summary: so this was a request from spudbud16, that i finally finished. its a trainerxmew story, whole bunch of fluff


**Hallo everyone, this is going to be something a bit weird, but I'm doing it for a fellow fan fiction author, so yeah it's gonna be some Pokemon mew x trainer shenanigans**

it's so boring! There are no other Pokemon smart enough to give me a real fun time, and the majority of humans are jerks, I know not all of them are, but how come I can never find the good ones. I float around in the forest that I had been born into, it's always so peaceful. I stop for a moment, feeling a new presence, a human presence. I go to the area where the presence radiated the strongest, a human boy laid there, sleeping peacefully. I start to approach his sleeping form, and when I got close enough, I saw his facial features much better, he's quite attractive, for a human that is. I hover idly beside him, and watch over him.

As I watch him sleep, his face begins to contort into what looks like dread, obviously suffering from a nightmare. I lay my paw on his fore head, expelling the darkness from his mind, his face returned to a calm expression. As I expelled the nightmare, I noticed that he has quite the soul, generous, kind, and very friendly, I look at his belt, pokeballs. I knew it as soon as I had come into to contact with him, perhaps I could have fun with him. Oh boy! He can help me get into all of those intriguing parks of amusement, as the humans call it. When he awakes from his slumber, I shall take the form of a human girl, and he will take me on an adventure through the human city with the park.

As if my thoughts were his cue, he begins to stir. I take my human form, complete with a cute pink sweat shirt and knee length skirt, along with pink flat tops, a pink purse, fully stocked with everything a healthy teenage girl could need, including cosmetics. I pull out a mirror to look myself over, and saw that on the top of my head, a pink beret sat, to complete my ensemble. It's like my morphing made everything other than my skin pink, because my hair, eyes, nails, lip stick, jeez everything's pink. I know I'm a pink Pokemon and all, but this is just ridiculous. At least I'm cute, same as always, oh that probably sounds super narcissistic.

He sits up, eyelids halfway open, obviously still tired. Oh crap, I don't have a plan, well no better time to work on my improv. He looks around, sees me, and instantly becomes flustered. It's cute how his face reddens like that

"oh, um, how long have you been there?" he asks, embarrassment clear in his voice

"not that long, just in time for you to get up, though. Here let me help you up" I move closer and extend my hand for him, he takes it, and pulls himself up. His hands are really soft

"thanks, so what's your story?"

"what do you mean?"

"why are you out here in the forest?"

"why are you?" he sheepishly rubs the back of his head

"well, I was just exploring, and I just laid down and passed out"

"I live in this forest actually"

"well I can see why, this place is magnificent"

"yeah, it's pretty great"

"so, um, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" uh oh, ok, it's just a name. Let's see, something cute, ah I know!

"oh, my name's Meera, what's yours?"

"Eric, it's nice to meet you Meera" he sticks out his hand, I hesitate a bit before shaking it "so, pink huh?"

"it looks good on me doesn't it?"

"uh, yeah you look really cute" I knew it!

"so Eric, do you know anything about the city near here?"

"oh yeah, I've been training there for the past few weeks, what about it?"

"well, I always wanted to check it out, but"

"but, what?"

"but it's going to be boring to go alone, and I may need a guide"

"um would you like me to take you around the city?"

"oh yes, that would be excellent" all according to my plans

"so when do you want to head out Meera?" I smile

"well we have all day, so how about now?"

"sure, c'mon lets go" we head to the city, Eric leading the way of course. It only takes us about seven minutes to reach the city's outskirts

"oh my gosh, this place is beautiful!" Eric looks over at me

"eh, it doesn't have that country charm, like my hometown"

"so your a country bumpkin then?" I nudge him lightly in the shoulder

"yeah I guess so" I giggle a little bit, we continue to walk through the city. I take in as much scenery as possible before I get to what I really wanna do. It truly is a marvelous city, and as a plus the people are very friendly.

"Eric, I was wondering if you could take me to the amusement park?"

"oh yeah sure, follow me"

"on it" we did a sharp left turn and eventually came to a huge fence with a gate in the middle. The gate of course had a ticket booth, and this was the first time I realized. I had no money. I look to Eric, a little distressed, he just smiled at me.

"don't worry about it, I was planning on paying for anything you wanted" my how chivalrous. We approach the gate and he pays the amount for two tickets

"so you must be quite the trainer then?" he laughed

"got mouths to feed, so yeah requires me to be at the top of my game, and them too" that is true

"so, how long have you been in the game?"

"since I was twelve, took on my first gym leader at thirteen, won of course" he gave a fake cocky laugh and puffed out his chest "but, in all seriousness, I couldn't imagine a world without my second family, these guys have saved my butt more times than I can count, so I've done my best to keep them healthy and loved"

"sounds like you'd make a great father" he gave me a huge smile

"someday"

 **a few hours later**

"oh. my. Gosh!" I squealed next to Eric, for the past few hours, we had been playing games, talking, and just generally having fun, and know I've set my sights on a Poke plushy of me! It was giant, fluffy, and adorable, so I started to shake Eric like, er, I don't know what to compare it to, just know I was shaking him like crazy

"oh my gosh what!?" I crane his head to the plushy "ok, I'll win it for you" the booth it was in was a ring toss game, so let's hope that he's got a good throwing arm. He picks up the first ring and throws it like a frisbee, it lands dead on. He repeats this ten times, and the booth attendant hands him the plushy. I happily squeeze the plushy, and drag Eric into the hug as well. When we separate, his face is beet red.

"why are you so embarrassed?"

"i-it's just, t-that was so sudden" I smile devilishly

"you aren't good with girls are you?" he starts laughing forcibly, unintentionally emphasizing the awkwardness

"hahaha I don't know what you're talking about"

"yeah, sure, no idea" so he can handle talking to me, but not much else. I rub my hands together, oh I'm going to have some fun with this. We continue walking around and he gets me a few more things, accompanied by me giving him a few hugs. We started talking about our pasts.

"so Eric, what made you want to become a trainer?" he let a small chuckle

"well, when I was a boy, my older brother had saved a baby totodile from getting captured by team rocket. We had raised him for two years, sadly my brother died in a car crash, so I took care of the totodile. When I turned twelve, my mom asked me if I loved totodile, I said yes, so she told me a way to truly bond with totodile, and that was to become a trainer. I had always liked pokemon, they're such beautiful creatures, but I hated fighting wild pokemon to raise my own, so after every battle I either took them to a pokecenter to heal them, or I captured them and started training them. It didn't take long to form our bonds, and badda bing badda boom, I had a second family"

"wow, that's a great story, I'm sorry to hear about your brother" he had a sad smile

"it's ok, we had a good funeral for him. So what about you, why do you live in the forest"

" I was just born in it, so I had always felt a strong connection to it, so I stayed"

"makes sense" at the end of our talk, we came across something called the tunnel of love. Two people came out of the tunnel, a guy and a girl, the girl had her arms wrapped around the guy. I put two and two together... and got four! Hahahahahahaha!... I'm ashamed of that joke, but anyways I knew they were a couple

"hey Eric"

"yeah?"

"let's go check out that tunnel" I grabbed his arm before he could object. Luckily the line wasn't long at all, and we were in a boat within a minute. The tunnel had dimmed pink lights, along with smooth jazz playing in the back ground. The slow moving river definitely added to the ambiance, so I curled into his side. Of course his face went completely red, but a few seconds later he did something unexpected, he placed an arm around my shoulder.

Now I wasn't expecting him to make a move

"I see you've gained some courage" he chuckled softly, and pulled me in closer. He's very warm

"well, you're being adorable, curling into me, so I thought, as the guy, I should at least do something"

"so you think I'm adorable?" I look up at him, giving him the cutest look I could. He looks back, wow, his eyes are an amazing shade of turquoise, with little speckles of brown, they're beautiful. With the ambiance, how close we are, his hypnotically beautiful eyes, and how nice he's been, I find myself leaning in. He does the same, now you're probably thinking, 'oh they're not going to get to kiss, cause the tunnel ends before they get a chance to' not this time. Our lips meet gently, it's a sweet, yet somewhat passionate kiss. It lasted for a few minutes before we separated, and we returned to looking at each other.

"so, um how was I?" I smile at him, and place a hand on his cheek

"well, for my first, it was pretty dang good" he breathed a sigh of relief

"it was my first too" I giggle a bit

"a stud like you? I'd think you'd have girls lining up" he laughs

"nah, I had some pretty bad acne a couple years ago, and girls avoided me, so I never really had a girlfriend" a devious grin came onto my face

"hmmm very interesting" the ride ended a couple of minutes later. We got off and started exploring again.

 **Several hours later**

the sun was getting close to setting, we had spent the past several hours learning even more about each other. We had made it to the Ferris wheel

"we have to get on it!" he smiled

"yeah sure" we waited in line for about five minutes, and then we were able to get on. We sat next to each other on the side that would face the sunset. We cuddled together and waited for the view of the sun setting.

"so, Eric, I was wondering something" he looks over at me

"yeah what is it meera?" I couldn't stop my face from flushing

"I thought that you and I make a good pair, and since you've never had a girlfriend" we were reaching the top "I was wondering, if I could be you're first girlfriend?" a giant smile grows on his face, and when we reach the top, the sunlight reflects off his eyes, turning his gray turquoise, into a dazzling bright turquoise

"of course!" he leans towards me, kissing me passionately, making this day, the best one of my entire life.

 **So anyone able to feel the fluff? So spudbud16 I am really sorry this took so long but here it is, and I hope you like it man, I hope you all like it. I am also sorry about making this a one shot, I may make another, after this one, explaining how they deal with her actually being a pokemon, so everybody else that's in school, I wish you the best of luck**

 **lolz out**


End file.
